


Name of the Game

by Starlight1395



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Accused Cheating, Angst, College AU, Don't be mad at Sungjin and the others they're not the bad guys, Dowoon and Wonpil and Sungjin are just doing their best, Drinking, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Cheating, cursing, lowkey vent fic, need someone like jae in my life man, not a soulmate au but kinda is, very slight smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight1395/pseuds/Starlight1395
Summary: Jae was beyond thrilled that his best friend from high school was coming to visit. He hadn't seen Jamie in years, and he was so excited to finally introduce her to the most important person in his life - his boyfriend of two years, Younghyun.It's funny, how a little alcohol and certain angles can take something innocent and turn it into something heart breaking. Jae, accused of cheating by his best friends, doesn't know how to react. He loves Younghyun with his whole heart and soul, but who will Younghyun believe? Him? Or them?





	Name of the Game

“You going on a date?” Younghyun grinned at his boyfriend of two years, who was standing in front of the mirror and messing with his hair. Jae looked through the mirror at Younghyun and stuck his tongue out.

“I told you,” he went back to focusing on his hair, trying to get the single strand of hair that refused to sit down to actually stay in place. “My friend from high school is visiting for a few days and we’re going out for dinner.”

“Oh shit, right,” Younghyun placed his mug on the bathroom counter and wrapped his arms around Jae’s waist, resting his chin on the taller man’s shoulder. He watched his boyfriend fiddle with his bangs through the mirror, a fond smile on his face. “Jamie, right?”

“Yeah, is it alright if she comes over at some point for dinner? I’ve been talking about you so much that she’ll be mad if I don’t introduce you to her.”

“Were you close in school?”

“She was my best friend,” Jae grinned wide. Younghyun peppered Jae’s cheek and shoulder with soft kisses as he talked, humming gently to encourage the blond to keep going.

“I’ve talked about her a lot babe. She’s the one that tried to spike our prom’s punch.”

“Oh shit! Right,” Younghyun laughed, the sound rumbling through both their chests. “I guess I never put a name to the stories.”

“Babe…” Jae tried to sound disappointed, but he was too busy laughing. Younghyun rolled his eyes and pushed Jae so they were facing each other and pressed his lips against the older man’s.

They met in a pretty unconventional way. It all started with Younghyun hitting Jae with his car, during his very first week of college. The lanky boy, who was only a year older, bounced off the hood and flipped over the hood, leaving a good sized dent in the front of Younghyun’s already beat up hand-me-down car.

Turns out, Jae had been running from an upperclassman who was trying to feel up more than just his ass, and seeing him get hit by a car was enough to scare him off for good. Jae had asked Younghyun on a date as a thank you for making the upperclassman back off, after he got out of the hospital for the broken arm and slight concussion he was sporting.

Two years later and Jae was working on graduating, and they were sharing an apartment just off campus. Sure, they weren’t engaged yet, but they might as well be with how they’ve been acting like a married couple since the seven month mark.

“Will you be out late?” Younghyun asked, smirking at the taller boy.

“Probably not too late,” Jae said, not noticing the lustful stare from his boyfriend. “She’s stopping at her hotel for like, an hour before meeting me so she’ll probably want to go back and sleep. Her friend’s wedding is the day after tomorrow, but tomorrow is the fittings and rehearsals and stuff. She’ll be here till… it’s Thursday now so she’ll be here till Wednesday.”

“I bet your excited to see her.” Younghyun ran a hand down Jae’s back, letting his fingers splay across the compact muscles.

“I am! We talk but it’ll be nice to catch up face to face.” Jae grabbed his jacket and turned to pull his boyfriend into a deep kiss. Younghyun squeaked a little but instantly melted into Jae’s arms, letting his hands rest on the taller’s chest. He felt Jae smile against his lips and couldn’t help the fluttering feeling he felt in his own chest.

Two years later and he still made Younghyun as flustered as day one. He blamed Jae’s dashing smile and the way he raised one eyebrow to purposely make the younger blush bright red. Jae never got tired of making Younghyun blush.

“Want me to wait up for you?” Younghyun asked, peppering soft kisses around Jae’s mouth and jaw. Jae laughed and pulled him into a proper kiss before letting him go.

“I don’t think it’ll be that late, but if it ends up taking longer than expected you don’t have to wait. You have that appointment with your counselor about your classes next semester at nine, remember?”

“What? Shit! That’s tomorrow?” Younghyun groaned and ran a hand down his face. Jae just laughed and kissed his nose before putting his jacket on and pocketing his wallet.

“See you later baby.” Jae paused to kiss Younghyun one more time, dipping him slightly and biting his lower lip. Younghyun groaned a little, knowing Jae was going to leave him hanging until he got back, but made a promise to himself to make him pay for teasing.

“Bye lover boy.” he smirked at the faint red that dusted Jae’s cheeks. Two could play at that game. Jae smiled softly at him, his eyes turning up in the way that made Younghyun’s heart beat a little faster, before blowing him a kiss and closing the door.

* * *

  
“Ya! Watch where you’re going!” Sungjin scolded half heartedly, his mouth turning up in a smirk as Dowoon and Wonpil end up falling over onto the grass. The three of them had gone out drinking - just boys being boys, getting drunk on a Thursday night as boys do.

“I’m gonna… gonna knock you out!” Wonpil shouted, giggling as he tried to hit Dowoon, his fists barely grazing the younger boy’s arm.

They all met through Jae and Younghyun. Sungjin knew Younghyun through their shared music production major, while Dowoon knew Jae through running the younger’s frosh activities and Wonpil knew the eldest from the library. Jae was the one that smooth talked Wonpil’s way into the position he had.

“Is that hyung?” Dowoon muttered, his eyes glassy.

“Huh?”

“Over there.” He pointed to where Jae was sitting with a beautiful young woman, who was cackling loudly.

“Oh shit… who’s that?” Sungjin squinted. He needed to update his contact prescription, but he kept pushing it off.

“I dunno… but he seems pretty chummy with her…” Wonpil narrowed his eyes. Jae threw his head back and laughed loudly, the sound carrying to the other three across the street. Suddenly, Jae said something they couldn’t hear. They watched in horror as Jae leaned across the table and kissed the girl. She hit him playfully on the shoulder and laughed again before draining her wine glass. Jae refilled it, emptying the bottle.

“Oh my god…” Wonpil didn’t feel drunk anymore. In fact, he felt more sober in that moment than he did all evening.

“Did he just-” Dowoon didn’t even want to finish his sentence.

“That fucker…” Sungjin growled as they watch Jae reach across the table and tuck a lock of the girl’s hair behind her ear. She laughed and slapped his hand away again, grinning wide.

Suddenly, the waiter came back over and handed them a black envelope. Jae said something with a smile and took it, removing his card from it and tucking it back in his wallet. At the same time, Jae and the girl started clearing the table - piling the plates, gathering the napkins, putting the glasses next to the dirty dish pile. Their hands brushed against each other’s, but they didn’t pull away from the slight contact.

Jae put his hand on the girl’s lower back and walked her out of the restaurant, standing far too close to her for it to just be a friendly gesture. A cab pulled up and Jae opened the door for her. She was standing with her back to Sungjin, Wonpil and Dowoon, but they could all see Jae leaning in and kissing her before she slipped into the cab. He watched the car drive away with a fond expression before pulling out his phone and holding it up to his ear.

“I can’t believe it…” Dowoon muttered, sitting on one of the many benches the park provided. He held his head in his hands, looking at the ground.

“Hyung… is cheating on Younghyun?” Sungjin whispered, refusing to believe it.

“It has to be a misunderstanding…” Wonpil muttered, wringing his hands together. Jae and Younghyun were soulmates. Everyone knew this - you only had to spend a few minutes with the couple to know they were so deeply in love with each other that no one else stood a chance.

At least, that’s what they thought.

“We have to tell Younghyun-”

“But what if we’re wrong?”

“We have to talk to Jae then.”

“He’ll just deny it!” Sungjin growled, balling his hands into tight fists. He was livid, and if he wasn’t still slightly drunk he absolutely would be charging after Jae and shaking some sense into the taller boy.

“What are we going to do?” Dowoon whispered sadly, not looking up.

“I dunno…” Wonpil sat next to the younger boy, resting his head on his shoulder.

* * *

  
“Honey! I’m home!” Jae sang as he opened the door to their apartment. Younghyun looked up from his spot on the couch and smiled. He was about to get up and start getting ready for bed, but he was glad he put it off to finish the episode of the drama he was on.

“You’re back.” He stood and yawned. It wasn’t outrageously late, but he was still sleepy. Jae grinned wide and rushed over, scooping the smaller boy into his arms and spinning him around.

“Younghyun! Love of my life!” He sang, buying his face in Younghyun’s neck as the younger’s feet finally touched down again.

“Someone’s drunk.” Younghyun chuckled as he cupped Jae’s cheeks and peppered his face in soft kisses. Jae just laughed and tried to return the kisses, only to miss and hit Younghyun’s upper cheek.

“Just a widdle bit.” Jae said, pouting as he nuzzled Younghyun’s cheek.

“How was dinner?”

“Amazing!” Jae leaned back and grinned, rocking back and forth with Younghyun wrapped tightly in his arms, almost like they were dancing. “God, it was so good to see Jamie again! It feels like it’s been ages since we were together.”

“I’m glad you had fun babe, but you got lipstick on your cheek.” Younghyun reached up and scrubbed the mark away with his thumb.

“Ah that was her,” Jae chuckled again and kissed along Younghyun’s jaw. “She kissed my cheek when she was leaving.”

“Ya, are you cheating on me?” Younghyun teased, knowing fully well that he had Jae wrapped around his little finger so tightly no one could possibly take the elder’s eyes away from him for even a moment.

“I’d have to be the stupidest person on this planet to give up even a second with you,” He whispered, his words gently hitting Younghyun’s mouth. “I’d have to be legally brain dead to think there was anyone alive that could possibly make me happier than you do.”

“You’re so cheesy.” Younghyun whispered, his cheeks warming.

“And you’re so perfect,” He said before connecting their lips. Younghyun sighed into the kiss, his stomach fluttering at the feeling of Jae’s warm hands on his waist. “You’re so, so perfect.”

“Are we just gonna keep making out in the living room or are we going to take this to the bedroom like you promised me?”

“Fuck-” Jae groaned before picking Younghyun up and wrapping the younger boy’s legs around his waist. He reconnected their lips as they made their way to the bedroom. Younghyun gasped as Jae threw him on the bed, laughing a little as the older boy eagerly kissed him again and again, as if Younghyun was the air itself.

Younghyun let his fingers trace along the gap between Jae’s shirt and pants, watched the blond boy shutter. His fingers were cold against his flushed skin, and Jae instantly needed Younghyun’s fingers elsewhere as well.

“Ah- Younghyun…” Jae’s eyes rolled back as he slipped his hand into Jae’s pants, gripping his member with a firm grip, just the way Jae likes it.

“Drunk Jae is always fun.” Younghuyn laughed as Jae hid his face in Younghyun’s shoulder, the alcohol making everything feel more intense.

“You’re fun always no matter what.” He mumbled, closing his eyes tightly as a shudder ran down his spine. Younghyun thumbed at the head of his cock lightly. He was always such a tease.

“I love you.” Younghyun whispered, pulling Jae into a kiss with his free hand. The elder eagerly returned it, pushing Younghyun down on the bed.

“I love you more,” He said, shimmying out of his pants and straddling his boyfriend. “I love you more than the stars love the moon. I love you more than bees love flowers. I love you more than the sky loves the sea-”

“Jae…” Younghyun melted. Jae was always vocal about his affections, but there was something different about when Jae waxed poetics about his feelings right before they made love. It was more electric.

“My love,” He kissed the corner of Younghyun’s mouth. “My soul, my air, my everything.”

Younghyun gripped the sheets, whispering confessions against Jae’s heated shoulder. No one understood him as well as Jae did - understood his sense of humor, and his unusual habits and his physical needs. No one understood Younghyun as well as Jae did, and no one understood Jae as well as Younghyun.

Neither could hide anything from the other.

* * *

  
“Hyung… we need to tell you something…” Wonpil’s eyes were watering, but he had to be strong for Younghyun. He, Sungjin and Dowoon made their way to Younghyun and Jae’s apartment after a long night of trying to figure out what to do. After hours and hours of debating, they finally came to a decision.

Younghyun needed to know. They knew Jae had work until six, so they went over at five, none of them speaking a word on the way over.

“What’s up guys? Why do you look like you killed someone?” Younghyun asked with a chuckle as he cut some onions.

“Well…” Sungjin trailed off, not knowing where to even start. Younghyun’s knife froze as he spun to look at them with a mounting look of horror.

“Oh my god, you did kill someone,” He gasped, his face paling. “We have to get rid of the body-”

“We didn’t kill anyone,” Dowoon said quickly, putting Younghyun’s rant to an end before it began. “We saw something though…”

“Something bad…” Wonpil fiddled with his sleeves, sniffling quietly.

“What could be so bad that you’re all acting like this?” Younghyun asked, turning back to his task of chopping vegetables.

“Well, a few nights ago we went out drinking.” Dowoon started awkwardly.

“Drinking on a weekday? I thought I raised you better.” Younghyun joked. His back was to the trio, so he didn’t see the look they exchanged.

“Um, we saw Jae out at dinner,” Sungjin said, watching Younghyun’s expression carefully. “With a girl.”

“Oh, that was Jamie,” Younghyun slid the chopped onions into the pan on the stove. There was already a small pile of other vegetables waiting to be fried. “She’s in town for a wedding. Jaebird says she’s flying home tomorrow-”

“Hyung… are you and Jae hyung fighting at all?” Dowoon asked carefully.

“Fighting?” Younghyun shook his head with a slight shrug. “Not that I’m aware of. Though, I feel like I’d know if we were fighting, especially seeing how we broke in some new toys last night.”

“Um… fuck, I don’t know how to say this…” Sungjin whispered, biting his lip.

“Say what?”

“Um…”

“Jinnie, spit it out,” Younghyun wasn’t as amused anymore. “Whatever you wanna say, just say it. You’re making us all uncomfortable.”

“Younghyun-”

“JAE HYUNG IS CHEATING ON YOU!” Wonpil shouted, tears slipping down his cheeks as he clapped his hands over his face. Younghyun stared at him, his brows furrowing to meet in the middle.

“Wonpil, that’s not funny,” He frowned, putting the knife down. “I don’t know why you’d think this is funny but-”

“He kissed her,” Dowoon cut in, his ears red. “And- and tucked hair behind her ear. They were walking super close and- and his hand was on her lower back and-”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about-”

“Younghyun, it didn’t look good.”

“What makes you think Jae would ever-”

“Baby, we’re back!” Jae opened the door, ushering the girl from the restaurant in before he closed the door. “We stopped and got the meat on the way back like you asked- oh… hey everyone?”

“Oh… hyung…” Wonpil looked like he was about to shit his pants in fear.

“Um… did you guys kill someone or something?” Jae asked awkwardly as he inched his way into the kitchen. He placed the grocery bag on the counter and tried to pull Younghyun into a hug, only to have Sungjin pull his boyfriend out of his reach. “Okay, what the fuck is going on here?”

“We- we saw you!” Wonpil sobbed, wiping his tears away just to have them replaced immediately by more.

“Saw me what?” For the first time in forever, Jae sounded pissed. Dowoon flinched at his friend’s tone. He’s never heard Jae sound so… flat before.

“Saw you with her!” Wonpil nodded to Jamie, who had been silent up until then.

“When we were having dinner?” Jae asked, folding his arms across his chest.

“Yeah…”

“Jamie is one of my closest friends,” He said, looking almost bored. “The fact that you think I’d - I’d cheat on my literal soulmate with her is… the stupidest fucking thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Hyung-”

“No! Don’t ‘hyung’ me,” He spun and glared at Dowoon, who he’s always had a bit of a softer spot for. “You come into my home and accuse me of cheating when I’m not even here! What the fuck kind of friend does that?”

“What else were we supposed to think?” Sungjin snapped back. “You were kissing her-”

“I was telling her something that I didn’t want to broadcast to the whole restaurant!”Jae’s lip curled a little. “Sorry if from your angle - when you were spying on me - it looked like I was kissing her!”

“What could you possibly have been saying that you needed to get that close to her face, huh?”

“I was telling her about the fucking sex toys I’ve used on Younghyun so she can try some on her girlfriend!” Jae shouted, causing everyone to fall silent. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning to his friend. “I’m sorry James. I shouldn’t have- that was private.”

“It’s okay Jae.” She whispered, looking like she was either going to cry or throw a punch or both, knowing her.

“No, it’s not okay,” He spun back to Dowoon, Wonpil and Sungjin, who suddenly realized quite how wrong they were. “You three… get out.”

“What?” Wonpil looked up, eyes wide.

“I said get the fuck out of my apartment,” Jae squared his shoulders, his face telling everyone that he wasn’t playing around. “I don’t want to hear anything else tonight. We can talk later, but right now I don’t even want to look at you anymore.”

“Jae-”

“OUT!” He yelled, making everyone flinch. Jae never raised his voice, unless he was telling a particularly fun story. Younghyun had only heard his boyfriend shout like that a handful of times, and each one left him… scared of the taller boy. Sungjin, Wonpil and Dowoon practically ran from the apartment, the door slamming shut behind them, leaving the remaining three in complete silence.

“Jae-” Younghyun put his hand on Jae’s arm, only to feel the older boy shaking.

“You-” Jae said, his voice breaking. He didn’t turn to look at Younghyun or Jamie, his eyes trained on the now closed door. “You don’t- you didn’t believe them, right?”

“What?”

“I- You don’t-” He spun around, and Younghyun began to worry. Jae was silently crying, his eyes wide with tears and pure panic. His hands were shaking harder, and he wrapped his arms around his chest as if to hold himself together. “You know- know I lo-love you, right? I’d never- I’d never- I-I’d n-never ch-cheat-” He started sobbing to the point where his words were nothing more than shaking gasps. When Younghyun didn’t respond, he fell to his knees, his fingers lacing through his hair and he sobbed harder.

“Fuck-” Jamie fell to her knees next to him, trying to pry his figners from his hair.

“What’s wrong with him?” Younghyun asked, falling next to Jae.

“He’s having a full out panic attack,” She said, still working on keeping Jae from ripping his hair out. “He used to have them a lot back in high school but-”

“Fuck, he told me he used to have them but he’s only had a few small anxiety attacks since we started dating.” Younghyun mumbled, desperately trying to think of how to help his boyfriend. He did the first thing to came to mind.

As soon as Jamie got his arms down, Younghyun wrapped his around Jae’s chest, pinning the older boy’s hands to his sides and pulling him against Younghyun’s own chest. Jae struggled, but Younghyun refused to let go.

“I believe you,” He said over Jae’s crying. “I know you’d never cheat on me. I love you so much Jae. I believe you. You’re okay. Breathe with me love… you’re okay. I love you so much Jaebird. I know you’d never do that to me.” He kept repeating himself over and over, rocking Jae gently until the blond was calm.

Younghyun carefully let Jae go, letting him lean heavily against the younger. He rubbed Jae’s arms where he had been holding them, in case any blood flow had been cut off. Jamie knelt back down with a box of tissues and a bottle of water.

“Are you back baby?” Younghyun asked gently.

“I’m sorry…” Jae mumbled, taking the water bottle and opening it but not drinking any yet. “I-”

“You don’t have to explain,” Younghyun cut him off when he saw more tears glistening in Jae’s eyes. “Jamie said this used to happen a lot back in school… are you alright?”

“I’m fine now,” He said, finally taking a sip from the bottle. His voice was rough, and he wouldn't look Younghyun in the eye. “I’m sorry… I ruined dinner, didn’t I?”

“You didn’t ruin anything,” Jamie said from his other side, her face still radiating concern. Younghyun didn’t even care when she took one of his hands in both of her smaller ones. “We just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m fine…”

“Jae, I know you’d never cheat on me,” Younghyun pressed a soft kiss to the older boy’s temple. “I know you. You’d never do that to anyone. Especially not after what you went through.”

It took a few months of them dating before Jae told Younghyun about his shitty exes in both high school and his first year of college, the worst being an ex girlfriend that used to tell him she was going to stay with her grandparents, then fucked their chemistry teacher when he was texting her and telling her to have fun. It broke him to find out she was fucking their teacher of all people, all behind his back while he was blissfully unaware.

“I’d never-” Jae gasped, more tears squeezing out from his shut eyes.

“I know love,” Younghyun held him closer. “I know you wouldn’t. I trust you with my life… why don’t we work together on dinner, then either tomorrow or sometime next week we can rip Jinnie and the others a new asshole.”

“I can’t believe they thought I’d…” He started crying again, but instead of gut wrenching sobs it was silent.

“They were drunk, and got confused,” Younghyun laced his fingers through Jae’s. “If they were sober, they’d never think that for even a second. They know how much you love me.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Please don’t apologize,” Younghyun felt his own throat sting. Hearing his usually cocky, confident boyfriend apologizing, sounding so small and scared… it broke his heart. “I love you, so much.

“Please don’t hate me…” The plea was almost silent, but it knocked the breath out of Younghyun as if Jae had physically punched him in the stomach.

“Never,” He buried his face in Jae’s shoulder. “I could never hate you.”

“Come on Jae, let’s help Younghyun with dinner,” Jamie said, coaxing Jae to his feet. “I bet he’s starving. You always tell me about how much he eats, yeah? So let’s make something tasty for him.”

“Okay…” Jae mumbled, his face swollen from crying. Younghyun steered him to the table and told him to sit until he felt a little better, urging him to finish the water as he and Jamie started cooking the food.

Once Jae finished his water bottle, he went and stood behind Younghyun. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder, closing his eyes and just taking in everything that was Younghyun. His heartbeat, his warmth, his scent, his voice that vibrated through Jae’s chest.

He was okay. He was with Younghyun. Younghyun was warm, and solid and real. He was grounding Jae better than any of the breathing exercises ever could. He didn’t need to find five things he could touch because he had Younghyun.

All he ever needed was Younghyun.

“Baby, open your mouth,” Younghyun said suddenly, holding chopsticks to Jae’s mouth. He blinked, his boyfriend’s words taking a moment to process before he complied. Younghyun smiled warmly as he fed Jae the bite and waited for his reaction. “How is it?”

“Tasty.” Jae mumbled as he chewed, putting his chin back on Younghyun’s shoulder the second he swallowed. Younghyun laughed, and the sound was like magic to Jae’s ears. He felt his body relax as he tugged his boyfriend slightly closer.

Younghyun finished cooking despite Jae clinging to his back while Jamie set the table and got things ready for them to eat.

“Love, come on,” Younghyun smiled as he tugged at Jae’s arms. “Dinner time.”

Jae nodded, pressing a soft kiss to Younghyun’s cheek before untangling his arms and going to sit in his usual spot. Jamie and Younghyun joined him, and they piled their plates with the different dishes. They ate in silence for a few minutes, before Jamie finally spoke up.

“Did Jae ever tell you the time he almost blew up the chem lab?” She asked innocently, causing the boy in question to look up at her with alarmed eyes.

“What?” Younghyun snorted into his food. “No! When did this happen?”

“Junior year I think?” She giggled, her face lighting up at the chance to throw Jae under the bus. “He thought he was putting some harmless chemical in the burner thing, but it was the literal one thing our teacher said not to add. His whole set caught on fire and we had to evacuate the whole wing because the gas was poisonous.”

“Jae!” Younghyun gasped, turning to his boyfriend.

“I was distracted, okay?” His ears burned red. “And- and it was technically Jamie’s fault! She was the one pretending to snort the chemicals and made me laugh and mix the shit up! It was like, three kinds of white powder! It was hard to tell the difference!”

“Oh sure, blame the pretty one,” She said casually, taking another bite. “How well did that help you in school huh? Cuz if I remember correctly, you were the one trying to smooth talk your way out of detention more often than not-”

“Excuse you!” He laughed, his face relaxing. “The only reason I got into so much trouble is because you’d always high tail it out of there before the teachers could come.”

“Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that.”

“Hey baby,” Jae said, not taking his eyes off the girl across from him. “Did I ever tell you about the time Jamie here pulled a reverse Regina George?”

“What the hell is that?” Younghyun asked with a laugh as Jamie almost vaulted over the table to slap a hand across Jae’s mouth. Unfortunately for her, Jae was quicker and dodged her assault easily.

“She was fucking around in the locker room and managed to cut a hole in the ass of her skirt. She walked around for almost an hour with her whole ass showing and no one said anything!”

“Jaeeee…” She whined, her face bright red. “Don’t tell him that! I was mortified!”

“Yeah, and you broke the nose of the kid that tried to take a picture of it.”

“Of course I did,” She said casually, sniffing a little. “I couldn’t let anyone think they could pull that shit.”

“No wonder you two got along so well,” Younghyun chuckled, watching the two bicker like siblings. “I can’t believe you didn’t get expelled or something.”

“We came close once.” Jamie said with a grin.

“What?” Younghyun’s eyes almost bugged out of his head.

“Oh yeah, the tape incident?” Jae laughed, his head falling back a little. “God, I almost forgot about that!”

“What the hell is the tape incident?” Youngyun was almost afraid to ask.

“Well, it was our senior year…”

* * *

  
“How are you feeling?” Younghyun whispered, pressing kisses to Jae’s throat. Jamie had left a few hours before, and the two were laying in their bed together. They didn’t do anything other than lazily kiss each other, letting the other’s warmth calm them.

“Better,” Jae whispered back with a faint smile. “Sorry you had to see me like that. I haven’t had a panic attack like that in years…”

“Hey, it’s alright. I’m your soulmate, remember? I’m going to be there for you no matter what.”

“My soulmate…” Jae whispered, his words sounding choked. He turned onto his side and looked at Younghyun, the other boy barely visible in the dim lighting. He smiled and ran a hand through Younghyun’s bangs before letting his hand rest softly on the younger’s hip. “You’re my soulmate. God, I’m so fucking lucky… I found my soulmate… How many people can actually say that? I’m so lucky…”

He grinned and pulled Younghyun closer, kissing him carefully. He wished there was a way to completely express how much he loved Younghyun, but nothing seemed to come close enough. No words or actions seemed to even scratch the surface of how much Younghyun meant to him.

“What are you thinking about?” Younghyun whispered, his breath hitting Jae’s collarbones.

“You,” Jae answered honestly. “And how much I love you… and how I wish I could show you how much I love you because the word love doesn’t even start to show how much I adore you.”

“Cheesy…”

“I’d lasso the moon for you,” He kissed Younghyun deeply before pulling away a fraction. “I’d drain the oceans. Level the mountains. I’d plant a forest in the desert and make it the greenest forest on the planet. I’d turn stone into gold for you. I’d do the impossible for you… I’d- I’d even bring you Chick-fil a on a Sunday.”

“Now that’s commitment.” Younghyun giggled, and Jae wished he could hear that sound on repeat every moment of every day. There was something so perfect about Younghyun’s laugh that made every worry and fear in his life disappear.

“I’d sing to you until the last star goes out,” Jae kissed him again, softer this time. “I’d hold you until the last leaf on the last tree falls for the last time. I’d carve your name on mountains so generations in the future will know you’re the most important thing in my life.”

“I love you Jae.” Younghyun whispered, sounding dangerously close to tears.

“I love you more.”

“I love you most.”

“Not possible.” Jae cut off any retort with another kiss, and Younghyun wasn’t too angry. In fact, it was his favorite way of being shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops,,, I'm on a ROLL *star eyes emoji* I've been trying to get through the prompts i have but it's hard because I think them up faster than I can write them, so I'm trying to knock out a few of the one shots in between posting for chapter fics. Hopefully this way I won't be overwhelmed by fics... 
> 
> But yeah, being cheated on is literally my biggest fear. my dad broke my mom's heart by cheating on her, and I've had 'friends' try to use me to cheat on their girlfriends and I flipped the fuck out. I'd literally rather be hit than cheated on because physical bruises can heal in a few days. Bruises on your heart take years to heal.
> 
> Also, this was lowkey inspired by part 6 (? Maybe? I think it was part six?) Of the Say Please series by Theforeverbattles on AO3, which might be one of my favorite SKZ fics so far. The way they write Minho and Jisung's relationship makes me so soft because FUCK i wish I could find someone to care about me the way Minho cares foe Jisung in that fic or how Jae cares for Brian here... :')


End file.
